


When I Get You Alone

by InsightfulInsomniac



Series: dads!Klaine (aka the Adventures of the Anderson-Hummels and Co.) [29]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Nostalgia, Valentine’s Day, and the kids being adorable, blaine being a dork, dads!Klaine, klaine kiddos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsightfulInsomniac/pseuds/InsightfulInsomniac
Summary: It’s Valentine’s Day in the Anderson-Hummel household, and because it’s Blaine’s self-proclaimed favorite holiday, there’s gifts, decorations, and heart-shaped food. Amongst all the homemade valentines and sweet poems their kids make for them, Blaine surprises Kurt with a reference to a certain event that happened about twenty years prior.Fluff, humor, and the Klaine kids being adorable little kids (they’re 10, 8, and the twins are 6 in the fic). Also a little humorous nostalgia for Klaine!
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: dads!Klaine (aka the Adventures of the Anderson-Hummels and Co.) [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1364230
Comments: 18
Kudos: 78





	When I Get You Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I know I mentioned a 5+1 is on its way, and it is... but I’m actually writing two at once and they’re just taking me longer than expected! But I had this idea and simply could not wait to write it, so here you go! Enjoy!
> 
> Also, I’ll put the Klaine kiddos ages’ in this fic with my usual name refresher:
> 
> 1\. Tracy (10 y/o here)  
> 2\. Audrey (8 y/o here)  
> 3 and 4. Finn and Dalton (twins, 6 y/o here)

“Here you go... here you go... here you go...” Finn makes his way around the dinner table, handing each person a homemade valentine lovingly cut into the shape of a lopsided heart.

“Thanks, honey,” Kurt stops his son with a gentle hand on his shoulder, kissing his cheek quickly and getting a sweet giggle in return as Finn wipes at the spot with the back of his hand.

“Mrs. Peterson showed us how to make them into hearts,” Dalton reiterates excitedly, repeating exactly what he announced to the table when he handed out the valentines he made in his first grade classroom earlier that day. “And she let us use glitter glue!”

Audrey hands Dalton the valentine she made him, pointing to it proudly. “When you get to third grade you get to use glitter _and_ glue!”

She then turns her attention to her parents. “Papa, Daddy — our class only had a little time to make valentines after the party, so I made them for Tracy and Finn and Dalton and then wrote you a poem instead.”

“That’s alright, honey,” Blaine assures her with a smile. “We’d love to hear the poem; I’m sure it’s amazing!”

“Okay,” she beams, pushing out her chair and then climbing to stand on it.

“Careful, Audrey!” Tracy cries, glancing to her dads to see if they’re as concerned as she is.

“Audrey, please get off the chair,” Kurt says firmly, and she pouts.

“But Daddy, I need a stage!” she huffs, crossing her arms. “How can I perform the poem if I don’t have a stage?”

“I don’t want you to fall, Audrey. Get off the chair,” Kurt repeats. 

“You can stand on the floor and we’ll all be sitting in our own chairs, so it’s like we’re an audience anyway,” Blaine reasons carefully.

“But I’m _short_ ,” Audrey bemoans, hopping off the chair with much less care than her parents (or her older sister) would like.

“We can all see you just fine from here,” Kurt replies. “And if you use your stage voice, we’ll all be able to hear you like you were performing.”

She nods, grabbing a folded piece of paper out of the small pocket of her red pants, covered in little white hearts. With one last look out at her family to make sure they’re watching, she clears her throat and straightens her shoulders into her performance posture.

“Roses are red, violets are blue, my daddies are great, and I love them too,” she recites, grinning. “They read me books, and dance with me, they sing a lot, and they love Audrey.”

“Oh, and Tracy, and Finn, and Dalton too,” she adds, then smiles brightly and waits for their response.

Resounding claps echo from around the table. “Thank you, Audrey! That was so lovely,” Blaine compliments. “And that was a very good job projecting, sweetie. It was like you were on a stage.”

Audrey bounces in place excitedly. “Really?”

“Yeah, that was so great!” Kurt seconds. “I loved your poem. Thank you so much for writing that for us! Can we have the copy to keep it?”

She nods, walking around the table to hand it to him. “I wrote it in my favorite pen!”

Before she can head back to her seat, Blaine sweeps her into a big hug. “Thank you, lovebug! Daddy and I love you so much.”

She enthusiastically hugs him back before moving over to Kurt, hugging him just as tightly as she did Blaine. “I love you too!”

“You saw my cards in the pile, right?” Tracy asks, finishing her last bite of heart-shaped personal pizza that they all made together earlier that night. “I wrote you guys and Audrey cards, and I drew Dalton and Finn pictures since they still can’t read a lot yet.”

“Tracy drew me a giraffe!” Finn squeals elatedly, holding up Tracy’s colored-penciled gift. “His name is Fred!”

Dalton looks up from happily stirring his glass of fruit punch with the rest of his pizza crust, an activity that his parents did not notice until now. “Fred is cool, but my seal is named Slushie.”

“Dalton, please keep your pizza out of your drink,” Kurt sighs, and Blaine stifles a laugh, earning an exasperated look from his husband.

Dalton grins, taking a big bite out of his fruit punch-soaked pizza crust.

“Trace, we did see your cards, but we haven’t gotten a chance to read them yet. We’ll do that now, okay?” Blaine answers, and she smiles.

“Yes, please.”

Kurt and Blaine both pick up their cards, reading Tracy’s lengthy message to each one of them while they silently pray that the twins or Audrey could manage to stay still for the short minute they’d be reading them. Blessedly, they manage to finish reading without a spill or an argument interrupting them.

“Tracy, honey, that was so sweet,” Kurt says, also inviting her into a hug and a kiss on the cheek. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too,” she responds, following suit with Blaine once Kurt lets her go.

Once she’s back in her seat, content to continue discussing the best and worst valentine’s candy with Audrey, Blaine stands from the table.

“Thank you all for your amazing Valentine’s Day gifts,” he beams. “Daddy and I love all of you very much. We did get you a little something for today as well.”

Audrey gasps as Kurt pulls out four small bags from underneath the table, each with red and pink hearts. He hands one to each kid, smiling at the excited looks he receives in return. “Go ahead, you can open them!”

Dalton squeals when he pulls out a fluffy white seal stuffed animal, a plush version of the drawing of his favorite animal that Tracy gave him. “It’s a real Slushie!”

Finn tears into the tissue paper, finding his very own stuffed giraffe, which he immediately squeezes to his chest. “I love him,” he sighs happily.

“It’s a tiger,” Audrey remarks reverently, brushing through its soft plush fur. “It’s so soft! And so pretty!”

Tracy cuddles her new koala close, kissing its fuzzy forehead. “Thank you, dads!”

“You’re so welcome,” Kurt replies, beaming. “Happy Valentine’s Day!”

Finn grabs Blaine’s hand, tugging gently. “Papa, but when are we gonna sing?”

Blaine raises a finger to his lips, smiling. “I’m going to go get ready, could you get Daddy into the living room for me?”

He nods determinedly, and Blaine ducks out of the room with a wink as Kurt catches him leaving in confusion.

“Okay, Daddy, we have to go to the living room now,” Finn instructs, and Tracy and Audrey giggle, following with Dalton as they lead Kurt by the hand to the couch.

“What are you up to?” He asks amusedly, and the kids just smile secretive grins back at him. “Did Papa put you up to this?”

Dalton nods excitedly, but keeps his mouth shut. Kurt laughs, and when they hear fast footsteps on the stairs, the four kids run to the middle of the room, Tracy pressing play on the music that’s cued up to their speakers.

The minute the backing track begins to play and his kids start to vocalize along with it, Kurt lets out a loud laugh. “Oh my god, Blaine! No!”

Sure enough, his husband re-enters the room with a soft “Ooooooh,” and Kurt nearly falls off of the couch with the force of his laughter at Blaine in his very old Dalton blazer.

To his credit, Blaine barely stumbles as Kurt shakes his head in disbelief. He merely grins knowingly at Kurt as their kids bop along around him, obviously part of a basic routine Blaine coached them through.

“Baby girl, where you at? Got no strings, got men attached; can’t stop that feelin' for long, no,” Blaine sings, dancing along with the kids. “Mmm, you makin' dogs wanna beg; breakin' them off your fancy legs; but they make you feel right at home, now.”

“Oh my god, Blaine!” Kurt laughs again, and the kids begin to laugh with him despite their little dance routine and back-up vocals. “You’re a dork!”

Blaine winks, throwing his earnest all into the performance. “Ohhh, see all these illusions just take us too long, and I want it bad... Because you walk pretty, because you talk pretty, ‘cause you make me sick, and I'm not leavin' till you're leavin'...”

“It’s nice to be on the receiving end of this for a change,” Kurt quips, trying to make Blaine break, but his husband just acknowledges the comment with a raise of his eyebrows, singing all the while.

“...On my house, on my job, on my loot, shoes, my shirt, my crew, my mind, my father's last name?” Blaine jumps onto their coffee table, and Kurt rolls his eyes despite the smile that stretches across his face. At least Audrey comes by it naturally.

“When I get you alone, when I get you you'll know, babe; when I get you alone, when I get you alone,” Blaine croons, almost breaking when Dalton sings out a very enthusiastic “yeah yeah!” in the background.

When Blaine finishes the number with he and the kids striking a well-rehearsed pose in the middle of the living room, Kurt immediately gives them all a standing ovation. “Bravo! Bravo!”

Blaine beams, and Kurt drags him in for a kiss, much to the kids’ displeasure. “Isn’t that song a little inappropriate for our kids to be singing?” He murmurs, teasing.

Blaine rolls his eyes. “They didn’t know any better. Besides, it was worth it for the performance.”

“I agree,” Kurt grins. “Thank you for righting your unintentional wrongs about twenty years later.”

Blaine snorts. “Maybe you’ll finally let me live it down when we pass a Gap.”

Kurt hums, patting his arm. “Not likely, but good try.”

“Daddy, did you like it?” Audrey asks, pulling on Kurt’s pants. “Papa taught us when you were out with Aunt Rachel on Wednesday!”

“I loved it,” Kurt gushes. “You all were so amazing! Thank you for that special performance.”

“I need to get Fred from the table!” Finn announces suddenly, sprinting to the dining room, Dalton following close behind, as usual.

Tracy shuffles the music playlist, her and Audrey striking up a spontaneous dance to some throwback Lady Gaga that fills the room.

Kurt turns back to Blaine, running his fingers down the lapel of the somehow still well-fitting Dalton blazer. “Is my Valentine’s Day present you in this blazer? Because yes, please.”

Blaine chuckles. “It’s definitely part of it.”

“Oh? And the other part?” Kurt asks cheekily, and Blaine grins.

“When I get you alone,” he sings, pulling another laugh from Kurt. “When I get you alone, babe.”

Kurt cocks an eyebrow, watching as Tracy pulls Blaine into her little dance party with Audrey. “Noted, B.”

Blaine laughs, and Audrey’s suddenly grabbing Kurt’s hands, urging him to dance with her as well. The boys quickly return to dance with their stuffed animals and each other, marking yet another Valentine’s Day filled with warmth, happiness, and love in the Anderson-Hummel household.

**Author's Note:**

> Because of course Blaine keeps his Dalton blazer(s). And he’s also definitely not afraid to pull them out every now and again to surprise Kurt, because that’s a *thing.* Kurt also may still have his Dalton blazer too. That’s also a *thing.*
> 
> Anyway. Hope you enjoyed the fluff!! I really want to write more dads!klaine when the kids are little, so keep an eye out for that!
> 
> Thank you for all your love and support! Stay safe and, as usual, I’m sending so much love!
> 
> Find me on Instagram: @insightful.insomniac
> 
> Find me on tumblr: @zigxzag-klaine


End file.
